The Manipulator
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Takes place after X2. Later chapters may assume some knowladge of comics... A new X-man comes to the school shortly after Jean's death. But she's not all she seems.... rated for thematic element and almost-lemon chapter (damn lemon rules)
1. Chapter 1

The Manipulator, Chapter One  
  
Defiant. That was the only way to describe her attitude. The girl sat on the bed in the hospital wing, wearing a dark coat and a pink beanie. She positivly glared at everyone around her. The professor sighed.   
  
"Do you talk, little girl?"  
  
She spoke not a word, at least not out loud. But to his mind, she spoke very clearly. ~I ain't little, I'm 14. And I don't talk.~  
  
The professor chuckled, turning to Rogue, who stood beside him. "Wherever did you find such an enchanting creature?" At this the girl scoffed. Her hair was brown, shoulder length, and curly, beneath her beanie- she had refused to take it off for any reason. Her hands were cold, but she didn't complain. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word since she got to the mansion.  
  
"Found her outside. She looked lost, but when I asked where she was goin' she said here. Named it by name an' told me to take her inside."  
  
"I see. Do you have a name, little girl?"  
  
~I told you, I ain't little. Name's Manipulator. Minnie for short.~  
  
"Manipulator? How... origional."  
  
~t'aint funny.~   
  
"No, I suppose it's not." He sighed. He tried a general probe, but was stopped short. The girl had a mental sheild like her mind was Fort Knox. It was almost as strong as Magnito's helmet- he didn't dare force it, lest he destroy her mind by mistake. He sighed. "Well, Minnie, you can stick with Kitty for now. Rogue, find Shadowcat; she'll know what classes to put Minnie in."  
  
~I ain't goin' to no classes. I'm grown enough to help.~  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're not mature enough to stop pouting you're certainly not old enough to go on dangerous missions."  
  
"I ain't poutin'." The girl spoke aloud, for once. The professor opened his mouth to debate it, then he caught a glimpse of her eyes. No, she wasn't pouting, nor sulking. She knew what she wanted and how to get it, and that's exactly what she was trying to do. She wouldn't fail him. She knew her own strength.  
  
The professor sighed, rubbing his temples. "You'll be a headache, won't you. Alright. Consider yourself an X-man. Woman." He turned to go, his wheelchair silent as he controlled it on mind power alone. He stopped on the way out to murmer to Rogue, "look after her, won't you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minnie didn't speak a word while being introduced around. "She's shy," Rogue was forced to append to each introduction. Minnie simply shook hands with everyone. Nightcrawler didn't faze her much, though she did take a nice sidelong look at him. He demonstrated his power to her by bamphing out to the garden and returning with a fresh-picked flower. She smiled, then, but did not speak a word.  
  
"And that's Logan. I'd stay away from him, he bites." Minnie chuckled a little as she met the last member of the team, who promptly bared his teeth at her, getting a giggle from Rogue as well. Then he stalked off in his wild manner, off to see about fixing up some lunch.  
  
"Who lives in that room?" Minnie asked, softly. Rogue was touched- she seemed so young, after all, so vaulnerable, so full of questions about life itself...   
  
"Oh, that's Scott. Cyclops. He, um... doesn't talk to us much either." Minnie paused, placing a hand gently on the door, touching it lightly with two fingers, then turned and smiled at Rogue.   
  
"Please show me where the television is." So charming, Rogue thought. So young and childish, but so polite... She liked the kid already.   
  
"Sure thing." She showed her to the living room, where Kurt and Bobby were watching the news. Minnie sat beside them, flashing them a smile, then looked up at Rogue.  
  
"I'm sure you have better things to do than look after me..." Rogue, about to object, thought better of it. The kid was harmless, and Kurt would look after her well enough for a little while. And she did want some time alone with Bobby... surely there'd be no harm in leaving the kid alone for a while. She smiled, and Bobby took her hand and led her out to the garden, for some privacy.  
  
Kurt smiled at Minnie. "You want to watch cartoons?" he offered, holding out the remote. "There's a Spongebob marathon on today..."  
  
"Sure!" She smiled at him, and he felt pleased to have been able to help. "I'll get us some popcorn." He lept to his feet.  
  
"Oh, I'll get it."   
  
"No, I can do it..." He suddanly felt ashamed. She was little, not feeble, of COURSE she can handle herself. Blushing a deep shade of blue, he sat down again.  
  
"Of course." She flashed him another smile, and he found his face twisting into a silly grin. 'I think I'm in love' he thought, as Minnie skipped off to the kitchen. He turned back to the news.   
  
As soon as his back was turned, Minnie slipped behind the couch and up the stairs. She stopped at the door she had marked before, feeling the slight tingle in the door, and knocked softly.   
  
"I'm not hungry, Logan." came the reply.  
  
"You're hurting." It was a simple statement of fact. Then, softer, she murmered, "I can help." A moment later, the door slid open, slowly, letting a sliver of darkness show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scot heard the knock at the door, sharp, bringing him out of his latest brood. He sighed a little. He didn't have the energy for this. He didn't have much at all, lately.   
  
"I'm not hungry, Logan." It was true. He rarely ate, and the others knew to leave him alone. All but Logan, who for some inexplicable reason would bring him food and try to get him to eat.   
  
"You're hurting." He winced. It was true. He was hurting, more than anyone could ever know... all the pain of her death flared up, all at once, overwhelming him, drowning him in a sea of pain and sorrow and torment, and leaving him stranded, wondering how he could ever go on again. Then the voice came again, softer, as if sensing his torment and trying to comfort him. "I can help." Could it be... could she understand? Could she know of this pain, threatening to drag him into the depths and leave him alone forever? He couldn't risk it. He stood and opened the door, letting a sliver of light into the dark room.  
  
A girl stood at the door. Just a girl, is all. No angelic savior come to help him. He almost shut the door on her, but she stopped it with her hand, stepping gently into the room. "Scot..." she breathed, and a wave of feeling washed over him. She may be young in body, perhaps, but she knew, she understood, she wanted to help, she felt sorry for him...   
  
Minnie looked up into his eyes, her own dark brown ones like pools, ready to soak up his sadness, cure it for all time. She reached up on tiptoe and brushed her hand against his lips. It tingled, and he closed his eyes, remembering the last time he kissed Jean, before she died... Lost in memory, he hardly realized that Minnie's lips were on his own, not Jean's.   
  
Minnie kissed Scot, her eyes open, watchful to see how he would react. He was like putty in her arms, waiting for her to mold him, make him whole. And she would. Nobody would ever have to suffer like this ever, ever again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mwahaha. This isn't really a Mary Sue, I swear! Nor is it as mushy as it sounds. Review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Manipulator, Chapter Two  
  
"Kurt?" A week later, her voice was still just as soft, questioning, childish. "What happened to Scot?"  
  
Love swelled in Kurt's heart. The poor girl. Nobody'd told her? She had every right to know, after all. "He... was in love. She died, protecting him. She held back the waters like Moses, but did not escape the red sea alive, god rest her soul. She chose to save us all at the cost of her own life. The professor said she made a choice... he didn't stop her."  
  
Minnie fell silent, and Kurt was touched. How much she cared for this silent stranger upstairs! How sweet a child, how big her heart was, ready to take in everyone, wanting to solve the world's problems all at once. He felt fiercly protective of the child, swearing to himself that nothing would ever hurt her the way Scot had been hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Minnie slept in a bikini-like outfit specially designed to be provocitive. She went over her plans a few times in her head, to get it all straight. She would comfort him and drive a wedge into the rift between him and the professor in one swoop. What kind of a leader let his team fall apart like this? He needed a mutiny, and who better to start it than the sweet, angelic child she claimed to be?  
  
She crept down the hall in the middle of the night to Scot's room. She did not knock, but crept in softly, watching him sleep. He slept in his visor, she noted- didn't he trust himself to keep his eyes shut until he could put on his sunglasses every morning? He stirred, faintly, as she brushed a finger across his cheek. "Jean?" his sleepy mind asked, ready to belive the impossible.   
  
"Shh, my love..." she whispered softly. "I'll help you...."  
  
He sat up, resting the base of his right hand on his forehead, shaking his head a little. "Minnie." He struggled to get his mind in order.  
  
She pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his waist. She whispered in his ear, "You know you want me..." It was true- he could feel himself growing hard. "Take me... I'm yours."   
  
His head seemed to clear, a little, and click into place. It all made sense. He loved Minnie more than he ever had Jean, and he would make her his own. Her age had nothing to do with anything. He pulled her towards the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ororo (Storm) was out on the roof. She got the distinct impression that someone was watching her. She turned around, to see Minnie watching her levtitate a few feet above the roof. Minnie smiled. "Don't you just love the smell of rain in the morning?"  
  
Ororo smiled. She floated over to Minnie, graceful as a bird. "Yes... it will rain today."  
  
"I love the rain. The sound of it, the feel of it... it's different, somehow, than just a cold shower."  
  
"It has personality. Not many people know that."  
  
"No..." she sounded almost mournful. "Not many."  
  
Ororo smiled at her, as though sharing a secret. "C'mon... let's get some food."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon, Kurt bamphed into the Professor's office. "I'm worried about Minnie."  
  
"Minnie surely seems able to take care of herself." Professor Xavier had never forgotten the defiance that she had shown, the sureness in her speech when he had first met her.   
  
"She won't talk to me, and she stopped smiling." Kurt had spent all afternoon with the girl, and she had been very quiet, sullen. "She reminds me of Scot." This, more than anything, scared him. What had happened to his sweet Minnie? People don't change overnight.  
  
"I see. Well, I'll take a look if it makes you feel better. Send her in when you see her next."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minnie sat in silence. It was a different silence than the silence when he first met her. Not so much a defiant refusal to speak, but a sullen silence, full of brooding and dangerous thoughts. The silence of an abused child, or a scared rabbit.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he mused, his heart going out to her. He had always had a soft spot for those mutants abused because of their powers- he had started this school as a sanctuary for the mutants who would never fit in. But they never usually reverted like this...  
  
He tried probing her mind, figuring it futile due to her shielding. To his suprise, he was swamped by images- her thoughts dwelled on memories, and the memories surrounded him. Scot, and her, in bed, her fear, him entering her...  
  
Xavier pulled out angrily. "Minnie.... did scot... rape you?" Minnie nodded silently, seeming to withdraw into herself. Xavier wheeled around the desk and pulled her into a big hug. "It's alright... he'll be punished, don't you worry. You just try to be the best Minnie you can be. Don't let him steal your soul, Minnie my pet. You can get through this."  
  
Minnie nodded, but no tears fell. Inside, she felt joy. It was working!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hehe... what IS Minnie up to? 


	3. Chapter 3

The Manipulator Chapter Three  
  
Scott could almost feel the hostility coming from Xavier. He said nothing. Why bother speaking? Why bother letting Xavier try to "help" him? Only Minnie could help. Only Minnie could make his life worth living. And Xavier just didn't understand.  
  
"She's a little GIRL, Scott! How could you?"  
  
He was suddanly angry. Why didn't they understand? His love for Minnie, hers for him, it was a pure and wholesome thing, nothing like the horror they imagined. "I love her. Age doesn't matter. We're in love and nothing can come between us!"  
  
Xavier was a little taken aback. "Scot. I understand you're hurting, but Minnie is no replacement for Jean. She's just a child!"  
  
"She's the one who makes my life worth living, Xavier."  
  
Xavier sighed. "Scot... pack up your things. I think you've been here long enough." He turned and rolled out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan stopped him in the garage. "Where are YOU off to in such an all-fired hurry?"   
  
"Professor kicked me out." Scot banged a fist on the side of his car. "He just doesn't understand! He thinks it was rape! We're in love, Minnie and I..."  
  
"Minnie? Now that doesn't sound right..." Logan turned and headed inside as Scot got in his car and, with a sigh, left the school, his home for so long...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't like this Minnie. She smells off to me. You know Scott wouldn't do a thing like that."  
  
"Well, it does seem a little out of character..." Xavier mused, looking out the window at where Ororo and Minnie were gardening.   
  
"She's bewitched him or somethin'."  
  
"Yes, that's as may be. That is a definate possibility... Manipulator, she called herself... But what does she manipulate? Could she be..."  
  
"Manipulatin' people?"  
  
Xavier was suddanly all business. "Logan, you get the others and go after Scott. I'll deal with Minnie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wolverine? what seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Minnie." It was more of a snarl, as he passed Kurt on the couch.  
  
"Minnie? Is she hurt?" He was on his feet in an instant. "What's happened to her? I knew something was wrong!"  
  
"She's not IN trouble, she IS trouble."  
  
Kurt bamphed into the doorway ahead of Logan, in his way. "How can you SAY that? She's just a sweet little girl! What did she ever do to you?"  
  
Logan snarled, shoving him out of the way. "Looks like she's gotten to more than just Scott. I'd better hurry."   
  
Kurt bamphed into his way again, and this time his claws came out. "Move, bub, or you'll be shishkabob in no time flat."  
  
"I won't let you hurt Minnie!"  
  
"Minnie?" Rogue came up behind Kurt. "Why would you hurt Minnie?"  
  
"You too, huh babe?" Logan growled. "Gonna tell me she's a sweet little girl?"  
  
"She's obviously a runaway, lost and lonely. What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"Runaway? That girl's cast some kinda spell on your mind!" Logan snarled, trying to jab Kurt with his claws. Kurt bamphed out of the way, and Logan, expecting this, jabbed Rogue with his other clawed hand. Rogue looked at him, her eyes wide, showing betrayal, pain... how could he do this to her? Then she pulled off her glove and grabbed his wrist, absorbing his healing powers once more.  
  
Logan convulsed, dropping to his knees, and Rogue cradled him in her lap. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen..." The world swam before his eyes, and then faded to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And it all pulls together. Review please. Reviews help motivate me to write down my ideas. It's sad, but true. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Manipulator chapter four  
  
Minnie ran into Ororo's room, crying softly. "Ororo... Logan's trying to kill me! He chased Scott away..."   
  
Ororo hugged Minnie tight. "Hush, don't cry, I'll protect you." A wind rose in the small room, ruffling papers.   
  
"I'm scared..." the younger girl whimpered.   
  
"I know... come on, let's get you someplace safe, alright?" She racked her brains, trying to think. Where could she hide a scared little girl? She could get a hotel room in town...  
  
She lifted Minnie in her arms and headed out of the room and down the stairs. Kurt, spying Minnie's tears, followed silently. Rogue looked up as they passed, gently laid Logan down, and stood, falling into step.  
  
Bobby blinked as they passed. "Rogue..." softly. She glanced at him, then continued following Ororo out the door, leaving him standing in the doorway, watching them leave. A single tear slid down his face, and it froze as it reached his chin, falling. He caught it, and watched it shatter when it hit his hand, felt the ice dig into his skin, numbly, not feeling the cold or the pain.  
  
Once outside, Ororo lifted the four into the air with the wind, and flew them to the outskirts of the nearest semi-large city. There they landed, and walked into the city, Ororo booking them a hotel room with her credit card. They carried Minnie up to the room and laid her on one of the two beds. She laid there, crying, for some time, as they comforted her and tried to calm her.  
  
"Don't worry, Minnie... you're safe now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott Summers just drove. He didn't know where he was going, or why, but he went. He drove all over, barely noting the scenary, just thinking. One thing he knew: he would gladly die for Minnie. He loved her, needed her...   
  
And he had left her there, where she was in danger! If there was some kid of plot against them... he made a quick U-turn, but not quick enough to avoid being hit by another car. The airbag deployed, saving his life along with the seatbelt, but his leg... he felt horrible pain in his left leg, before blacking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan came to on the floor in the doorway. He growled softly, climbing to his feet. "Damn her..." he murmered. "Minnie... I gotta find Minnie!" He tore through the house, but his nose told him she wasn't about. He snarled, ripping apart a few bedsheets before a voice stopped him.  
  
"Logan, that's quite enough."   
  
He snarled. "She's gone, Chuck!"  
  
"I know. Storm, Kurt, and Rogue took her to a hotel room. It's Scott I'm worried about now- I can't seem to find his mind anywhere."  
  
Logan snarls. "Lemmie guess, I'm on search and rescue patrol." He turned and blew past Charls Xavier, claws ready.  
  
"Find Scott, Logan. Leave Minnie be. I can find her later if we need to."   
  
Wolverine snarled, heading to the garage and stealing Scott's bike once more. "fucking sap." He turned on the ignition and roared out, having no idea where Summers was and not especially in the mood to be rational right about now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott came to in a hospital room. The first thing he saw was a large hole in the ceiling. Then he shut his eyes tight, realizing what it must be from.   
  
"My glasses..." he groaned, feeling about for them. A frightened nurse handed him his ruby sunglasses and he put them on, opening his eyes.  
  
Nurses stood pressed agianst the wall. Dead silence. A young man was in the doorway with a clipboard, frozen, his jaw dropping. Scott sat up, sighing. "damn..." he rubbed his temples. "I'll pay you back for that..."  
  
"Mutant!" cried the man, hoarsely, scared. At the word, the entire room filled with murmers and harsh cries.  
  
"Get out of here, Mutie! We don't serve your kind here!"  
  
"Damn mutants destroy everything!"  
  
"...going to take over the world!"  
  
"...Some kind of weapon or something..."  
  
"No.. it's not like that!" protested Scott, hurt.   
  
"Get back!"  
  
"I can't! I have a goddamn broken leg!!" he began to get a bit angry  
  
"You're not human!"  
  
"Why not just fix it up, mutie?"  
  
"Stay out of my head!" screamed a terrified nurse.  
  
"Just fly away, Mutie!"  
  
"Whatcha gonna do, mutie! I can take you!"  
  
"Yeah, Mutie!"  
  
"Mutie!"  
  
"Mutant!"  
  
"Creep!"  
  
"STOP!" He put his hands over his ears, defensivly. "Stop it, stop it!  
  
Someone jabbed him, hard, in the ribs, with a pen. "We're gonna dissect you, mutie, see what makes you tick!"  
  
He shut his eyes tight as the man jabbed him again. "what'cha gonna do, huh? Huh? What'cha gonna do?" he taunted.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you.."  
  
"But I do!" Said with a familier snarl that made Scott open his eyes- Logan stood in the doorway, claws out. "Who wants some of this, huh?" he snarls, stepping into the room, glaring about. Most of the nurses rushed past him, leaving him alone with the pen man and Scott. "Come on, Bub, hit me with your best shot."  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at Logan, then glared at Scott, then Logan, then Scott, then he threw the pen at Logan and sneered. "Mutie!" he then hurried out of the small room.  
  
"Logan..." Scott murmered, looking at him.  
  
"Feh, Professor's orders, bub." He bent down and lifted Scott, cast and all, out of the bed. "Good thing they patched ya up before you opened your eyes, eh?"  
  
Scott sighs, closing his eyes again. Would he never be able to fit in?  
  
review! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Manipulator

The wind tousled Scott Summer's hair as he rode on the back of his motercycle. He closed his eyes, though he now had his glasses back. What was he doing here? Why was he following Logan? Why wasn't he rescueing Minnie?  
He didn't buy the story they had concocted, not for one minute. How could a sweet, mature girl like Minnie be tearing them apart? And why? Minnie was probably short for Minough (pronounced minnow) or something. It was common hatred, hatred and bigotry, that was what was keeping him and his beloved apart. Scott knew a lot about hatred and bigotry; until recently, he had felt sure that the others knew just as much. How could they turn against him? He knew Logan was a sort of an outcast, not accepted anywhere, a lone wolf- or wolverine. Why would he seek to force the same life on a young girl? Why would he try and turn gentle Minnie into a creature like himself, rough and rugged and miserable? For he had no doubt that Minnie would be utterly heartbroken to hear how she was talked about. A manipulator! Trying to start a mutant war! How could they ever get that idea? One look at Minnie and you'd know different. Scott prided himself on being an excellent judge of character. And oh, how sweet she had looked in his arms.  
Luckily, he wasn't too injured. His leg was broken, but it had been set in a cast, and was only somewhat painful when riding. He couldn't walk, of course, but he had crutches tied to the back of the bike. He'd have to lay low in the mansion while the manhunt for Minnie went on, and that just tore him up. Why? Why did he deserve to rest, to be forgiven, when his beloved Minnie was being hunted like an animal?

Rogue stood on the roof of the hotel, the wind whipping her hair about her. So much had happened... and she felt so strange. She had followed Minnie because she didn't know what else to do- she was lost and confused and frightened again, just like when she'd first arrived. But..something was different now. Ever since Logan had run her through, something had changed.  
At first she was barely aware of it. As time went on, however, she was noticing it more and more. Something had changed about Minnie. No longer did she seem so lost, so innocent. The more she cried, the more Ororo comforted her... the more fake she seemed to Rogue. Someone living a lie, someone crying because they feel they should cry. Why didn't Ororo see it? Was she, Rogue, going insane?  
She thought back to the preceeding events, and it was as though she'd been seeing them with rosy glasses that were now shattered. No longer did Minnie's arrival seem a matter of course, but carefully connived. No longer did Minnie seem to be the center of a vast conspiracy to pick on the new girl; no longer did she seem helpless, defenseless. If someone wanted to win the trust of everyone in the mansion very rapidly, Minnie knew how to do it; And yet, something was still wrong about her. She wasn't just trying to fit in- she was causing trouble. Causing a revolution? A revolt? Against what? What was so bad about the mansion?  
Or did she have some other, darker goal in mind?

Minnie dreamed. She knew she was being held safe by Ororo's arms- she had fallen asleep in them. But in her dream, she was falling, falling, into blackness. All alone, nobody around her, nobody to love, nobody loving her. Utterly alone. Screaming forever into the darkness, never being able to escape. Minnie dreamed.  
A soft, warm, male voice, a voice that carressed her as much as his fingers did. Forbidden fruit, made all the sweeter by the fact that it was forbidden. His hands, his tongue.. oh so gentle, as though he were afraid she might break. Sweet unending joy, and a promise- she would never be alone again.  
Minnie dreamed.  
Her newfound love, torn from her arms and ripped to pieces in front of her. She tried to call out, to run to him, but her feet were in quicksand and her voice was too thick and distorted to make a difference. Leering, glaring eyes, glowing with animal hatred, and long metal claws, still bloody with the life of her love. One by one this monster destroyed those that cared about her- all save Rogue. Her he took and absorbed into himself, mutating to be some new thing that was part him and part her. She tried to run away but it was huge, and menacing.  
Minnie dreamed.

Kurt pressed a cool cloth to Minnie's forehead as the girl twisted and moaned in her sleep. "The poor girl is terrified." he told Ororo softly. "I know... I don't want to wake her though"  
"No..." And the conversation lapsed back into an uneasy silence. Waking Minnie, they both knew instinctivly, would be bad- VERY bad. But the poor little angel was so tormented.  
What on earth had caused Logan to attack like that? Did he really hate Minnie that much? The poor girl had been raped! by their own Scott Summers! Why would he say she's trouble? Unless.  
Blame the Victem! Of course, it made perfect sense. Logan must be one of those who thought that if she was raped, she had to have done something to deserve it- worn provocative clothing, for instance, or been particularly naughty. The idea sickened him. Minnie didn't own anything taht provocative- she's only 14- and she was the sweetest, kindest girl on the planet. Or maybe what he meant was that he couldn't be around her without his own animal side trying to take over. Maybe he meant not that she was purposefully causing trouble, but that he was a pedophile who was irresistably drawn to her young tender body and was likely to rape her as well. Maybe it was good that he got her out in time. He shuddered a little to think of what might have befallen her.  
Could he ever trust Logan again?

Alright, this is me trying to get over writer's block. Nothing at all actually happened here, but a lot of internal monolauges. review if ya want- I like getting reviews. 


End file.
